


In Another World

by drarryangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Butterfly Fest, Gen, Harry has one green eye and one hazel eye, Harry has red hair, How Harry might've looked if things were different, Lightning scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: In another world, Harry might've looked different. There could have been red hair, one green eye, one hazel, and of course, the lightning scar.





	In Another World




End file.
